


I'll see you when I fall asleep

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [19]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, flangst, ghost au, ghost!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20981687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Greg comes home and Nick is waiting for him. He's always waiting for him. (Ghost!Nick AU)





	I'll see you when I fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble I wrote during a ghost!nick discussion on tumblr, might actually, uh...extend this some day 👀

Nick sets the mood with low lighting and a sense of calm settling in the air. He turns up the temperature _just _a little, with hopes that Greg will want to disrobe himself as he walks through the threshold. Greg walks in after what seemed like an _eternity _to Nick, who as a ghost, feels like a single minute simultaneously feels like a split second and an entire decade rolled into one. 

He greets his boyfriend with a soft wave of air through his head, sending his flattened hair upwards gently, reminiscent of the old spiked style he used to don during the days where they were first falling in love.

“Hey, Nick. Been waiting long?” 

The hands on the clock on the wall spin out of control. _Too long_, Greg notes. 

He passes by the thermostat, tries to lower the temperature as he peels the outer layers of his clothing. 

“Man, it’s hot in here…” he muses, raising up an eyebrow as he looks towards the source of the hair standing up on his neck. 

He swears he can hear a Texan chuckle.

“Alright, well, it’s been a long day, I kind of want to–”

Greg hears the running of water just beyond the bathroom door, which creaks open.

“–take a shower,” he smirks.

The shower lasts longer than necessary, his skin feels cold, goosebumps rising on his arms, his back, his neck as he feels that hands are washing down his arms and back, soft kisses planted on his neck. He moans as a pleasured shiver dribbles down his spine when the water cuts off, and he finds himself in a sort of trance, stumbling towards the bed. 

The night–or rather day, as they both haunt the crime lab in the graveyard hours of Sin City, is long, but Greg falls asleep feeling a soothing comfort, as if he was being wrapped in the arms of someone who cares about him deeply. Soft, unintelligible whispers murmur in his ears, as he falls into the dreamland where he finally gets to _see _him, he can hear his voice, wishes he could just record it and play it out on a loop forever. 

He wakes up after a restful sleep, a wave of sadness passes through him as he realizes that the space besides him is a silent void, and the presence is gone. 


End file.
